What if Jake didn't leave his jacket at Rose's house in Hong Kong
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Part of my 'What if' series. Jake didn't leave his jacket making Rose never see the picture of her and Jake. This is what happened in my opinion. WARNING: Jake/Dark Dragon


What if Jake didn't leave his jacket at Rose's house in Hong Kong

Chapter 1: defying space and time

Jake's dragon form is season 1, same with the Dark Dragon.

Disclaimer: American Dragon Jake Long does not belong to me.

This story is part of the 'What if' series. So enjoy.

The portal was closing as all the dragons and Jake's friends and family went through it as to not stay in a temple for a thousand years in another dimension. Jake was staying behind fending off the Dark Dragon so the others can escape, and since Rose doesn't have her memories in this story he is having a hard time. Once he made sure that the Dark Dragon was distracted he made a mad dash through the air towards the closing portal having the same thoughts as the others.

But he was stopped a few feet from the portal as the DD (Dark Dragon) wrapped his tail around Jake's foot, he struggled to break free and escape. Everyone was yelling at him in fear of him not escaping (except the councilors that stood in the back of the crowed that were smiling, heh heh.)

Jake could already see the dimension that he would be in if he didn't break free soon and it looked like the ghost zone from Danny Phantom where everything seemed to float and nothing around for miles, except it had the colors purple, crimson, and dark blue. It also had that swirling green everywhere. When Jake finally got free of the DD's hold and fled to the now tiny hole, that's when it disappeared and he slammed into an invisible wall.

Jake groaned as he slid down to the floor and got back up, he stared at the spot where the portal closed and got worried, worried that he would never see any one ever again, but that was not true, the DD was still behind him watching with a smirk on his face.

The DD still had that smirk even as a few minutes past before Jake moved, "You do know that the portal isn't going to open back up again just because you're staring at it, you'll have to wait a thousand years before it does." He said as a few more minutes went by.

Jake swirled around faster than a lightning bolt move and pointed accusingly at the DD. "I can barely even live a fraction of that time! And this is your fault, if it wasn't for you I would be with all my friends and family right now!" he yelled at the DD.

The DD then stood in a 'actually' position with his finger pointed upwards and his eyes closed "Actually you will live a fraction of that time, we will be here for a thousand years and you would be able to live a tenth of that time which is a hundred years, maybe you'll live a few years longer or shorter but that has yet to be found out." He pointed out smartly. "But seeing as we are here you will be the same age as you are now when the portal opens up again."

Jake looked confused "What do you mean that I will be the same age when I leave?" he asked.

The DD crouched down in front of him "I mean that as long you are here in this temple you will not age, in other words you are immortal." He said as he smirk grew bigger at the reaction from the smaller dragon's face. "And since there is a magical barrier around the temple we cannot leave it." He said next.

Jake immediately ran towards the exit but was blocked at the very edge from another invisible wall. He tried flying upwards but was blocked by an invisible ceiling. He landed in front of the DD. "So your saying that I will stay this way for a thousand years until I leave the temple?" he said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Yes." The DD replied while wandering what Jake had on his mind.

"Interesting, so we can't even get hurt?" Jake asked next.

"Yes." The DD said again still wandering. Suddenly Jake tackled him to the floor and proceeded to punch the DD in the face.

**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER…**

Jake and the DD were sitting side by side pondering on what to do for the next thousand years when a thought entered the DD's mind, a very _dirty_ idea. He smiled a little at the thought, this particular thought would once in a while squirm its way into his brain and stay there until he did a very _naughty_ thing, he looked at Jake with a look of lust in his glowing yellow eyes.

Jake was thinking hard on his time here in the place that isn't his home, he then smelled a smell, that smell, that smelly smell that's smelly. He looked at the DD and grew uncomfortable by the look the obsidian scaled dragon was giving him. Jake started to slowly inch away from the larger being but was blocked by the other's tail.

The DD scooted towards Jake until their thighs were touching which sent shivers down Jake's and the DD's spines, the DD could feel himself hardening, this is what the thought was, mating with Jake.

Jake could now identify the smell for raging hormones, and the smell was radiating from the Dark Dragon. He gulped as he knew what was about to happen, even though he was always dreaming of this happening with the DD he still was unsure. He was suddenly tackled to the ground.

As the DD lay on top of Jake he could feel his mating organ prodding the younger dragon's tail hole. Jake didn't care about anything anymore and put his hand behind the DD's head and pulled their faces together to feel the much older dragon's lips on his and their tongues wrestling for dominance.

**TIME SKIP: 500 YEARS LATER...**

Jake right now could feel one of the shadow demons (the DD conjured up) have its hands on his hips and thrusting into him while he himself was thrusting into one of the shadow demos, all the while the rest of the shadow demons and the DD watching.

**TIME SKIP: 500 YEARS LATER…**

Jake loved the feel of his mate inside him and the feel of his lips and tongue, and he would never forget mating with the DD's shadow minions (what are they called again?). So as he and the DD saw the portal open they flew out and hid just before the new Dragon Council entered.

The DD was more than happy to be Jake's mate and be together for the rest of their lives, and he was very happy to learn that being in a place that made you immortal as long as you were there made it so that Jake will live just as long as the Dark Dragon, so when the time comes for the DD to die either by being killed or naturally so will Jake. The DD got nice and close to Jake on the side of the mountain watching the feast of a thousand years (I think that's what they called it) from afar.

"Aw, want to cuddle?" Jake asked cutely.

"I want more than just cuddling." The DD replied as he flipped Jake around and brought their lips together their tongues swirling around each other's mouths.

They broke apart a few minutes later as the feast was now over, they saw all the dragons leave and left themselves.


End file.
